


The Supergirl Storybook

by Super_Danvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, F/F, Multi, NO KARAMEL BITCHES, ReignCorp, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Danvers/pseuds/Super_Danvers
Summary: In which Kara has an oddly real dream after hitting her head.





	1. Introduction

Taking requests!

I'm just writing what comes to my head


	2. Deathly Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kara has an oddly real dream after hitting her head.

Kara blinked a few times. Where the hell was she? She squinted her eyes open to see a white ceiling that she knew well. Only one person in the entire city had a mural on their ceiling like that. Intricate dragons and mystical beings danced their way across the art, fearsome talons reaching out to one another, snapping teeth ready to bite and crush. Lena. Kara stood up from the floor and looked around. It seemed different. Huge, deep red curtains had been draped around each window. They were the same colour as Supergirl's cape. All the photos that Kara and Lena had taken over the years, which Lena insisted in littering her office with, had all been taken down bar one. It was their wedding photo. Kara frowned, walking around the seemingly abandoned office of L-Corp. A pale hand was resting on the chair behind the desk. 

"Lena?"

When the person in the chair didn't respond, Kara walked around to the front of it. The woman she looked at barely looked human. Mascara had run down her cheeks, her once emerald green eyes were faded and rubbed red from crying. Her chapped lips were parted slightly, and in all honesty, that was the only way Kara could tell she was alive. Her cheeks were gaunt and hollow, making her face look almost skeletal. Her skin was so pale, she looked like a ghost. She didn't even seem to acknowledge Kara's presence.

"Lena..."

Kara's voice was thick, as if she could barely get her mouth to work. Lena looked so ill. Her long hair was damp and matted, and even when Kara pulled at it gently, she didn't even notice. Kara slapped Lena's face gently, but there was no sound. She looked down, and gasped. Multiple empty glasses and bottles lay around Lena's feet as she stared out of the balcony with a dead look in her eyes. Kara tugged at Lena's sweatpants and tank top, trying to get the dark haired CEO to notice her but it was to no avail.

"You can't see me."

Kara straightened up and noticed condolence cards on Lena's desk. She picked one up, it was from Jess. It was nothing fancy, just the traditional. It didn't specify who the condolences were of, but Kara could almost guess. But it was impossible. Kara looked over to Lena again, her vision beginning to swim, making her feel sick. But even through her blurring eye sight, Kara could see the pain on Lena's face. She'd never seen her look so heartbroken. She stumbled as she walked over to Lena, but placed a weak kiss onto her pale forehead.

"I don't know what's going on, but I promise I'll come back and find you."

Kara closed her eyes. Everything faded to white.

 

+

 

When she opened her eyes again, Kara wasn't in the DEO. She was stood in a kitchen, a very familiar kitchen. One she'd been in hundreds of times. It was Alex and Maggie's. Looking around, Kara noticed that the kitchen was also full of flowers and condolence cards. Worry was starting to rise in her throat. What the hell was going on? Kara's ears perked up to hear a sniffling coming from the other room. Curiously, she followed it. 

She wished she hadn't.

Walking into Alex's bedroom had had its fair share of consequences before, but this time around, Kara wished it was one of those times. The scene she found was much more traumatising. Alex and Maggie were laying on the bed, Alex's head resting on Maggie's chest. Her free arm was flailing about wildly, and her entire body was shaking as was Maggie's. Both of them were crying, but Alex was beyond distraught. Even from the distance that Kara stood at, she could sense the tears flowing down Alex's face, dampening her skin and hair. Her sobs were louder than Maggie's, who was doing her best to try and soothe her own wife, but failing miserably. Alex's arm punched the air aimlessly, still flinging itself about. Maggie grabbed it and wrapped her hand around Alex's, placing a kiss to it. Kara stepped forward, wanting nothing more than to hold her sister. 

Alex suddenly sat up, almost as if she'd seen Kara, making the blonde stop in her tracks. But then the forlorn cries continued to come. "What am I going to do without her, Maggie?" 

It was Maggie's choice of words that stunned both Kara and Alex, for she had none. Maggie, the queen of always knowing what to say, was speechless. Instead, the brunette just rested her chin into the crook of Alex's neck and squeezed her tightly, letting her own tears fall down her cheeks and splash onto Alex's shirt. Alex shook with grief, her sobs cries more heartbroken than the last. Kara tried to reach out and touch the pair on the shoulder, but yet again, neither of them acknowledged her presence. Kara shook Maggie's shoulder, but the detective didn't respond. She just held Alex tighter. 

"Alex! Alex, it's me Kara! Your sister, Kara! I'm right here, Alex!" Kara started to shake Alex's shoulder roughly.

The redhead didn't even seem to feel the Kryptonian's strong grip on her shoulder. Instead, Alex looked up, and seemingly past Kara, straight through her. Kara followed her gaze to see she was staring back at the kitchen. With a gulp, Kara left her sister and her wife to return to the kitchen. The cards were littered all around the kitchen, as were different assortments of white flowers. One card in particular lay on the floor. Kara bent down and picked it up, studying it delicately. 

On the front was a small bonsai tree with a golden band wrapped around it. Kara recognised it immediately. It wasn't a condolence card. It was the card she and Lena had written out for Maggie and Alex to congratulate them on their engagement. Inside was Kara's infamously bad handwriting, and a polaroid of her and Alex to place on the 'Guess The Age Of The Bride' board. Kara put it down, biting back the tears. It was when she picked up the condolence card from Lucy Lane did she lose it.

_Dearest Alex and Maggie (and the Superfriends),_

_I am so sorry to hear of the loss of Kara. We are deeply saddened and I don't think I can begin to imagine your pain. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me._

_L. Lane._

Before Kara could have time to think, her vision blocked and everything went to white again, leaving Alex and Maggie in their grief. 

 

+

 

"Kara? Kara, sweetie, it's time to wake up..." A soothing, familiar voice beckoned.

Kara's scrunched eyes pried themselves open. God, everything hurt, ached even. The voice kept beckoning to her, saying her name kindly. Kara knew that voice. She sat bolt upright and gripped Alex in a bone-crushing hug, sobbing into her shoulder. Alex seemed a little taken aback at the urgency her sister held her with, but she rubbed her back soothingly. 

"Hey, hey what is it? You hit your head pretty bad." Alex said gently, trying to calm Kara down. 

Kara sniffled. "It was just a dream? It wasn't real?"

"What wasn't real?"

Kara pulled out of the hug, wiping her nose on her sleeve. She looked at Alex with a pouty lip and puppy dog eyes. "In my....dream, I died. I think."

"You think you died?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

Kara nodded. "I think so, yeah. It was horrible. You were a mess, and oh Rao, Lena-"

Alex brought Kara into another hug as she began to cry again, rubbing her back firmly. "Oh Christ, Kara." She muttered, placing a kiss on Kara's head. "Come on, Lena's outside." 

Alex gestured to the warmly familiar DEO as she helped Kara up from the sunbed she'd been sleeping on. She threw a supportive arm around her baby sister's shoulder as they left the infirmary. Kara looked up with hope in her eyes as the familiar figure of her wife came into view. She rubbed her temple for a moment before straightening up. A bright smile reached her features as Lena turned. Her normal appearance of her sharp, stunning eyes and big 'fuck-off' jawline maintained, much to Kara's delight. Kara abandoned Alex's arms and used a burst of superspeed to get to her. 

"Lena!" She cheered as she connected Lena with a strong hug.

"Kara!" Lena smiled with equal relief, although the hug was a little too tight for her liking. "What's the matter?"

Kara didn't answer, but instead locked her lips with Lena's passionately, taking the CEO by pleasant surprise. Alex smiled, rolling her eyes dramatically. 

"Moron."

 


	3. A Face in the Crowd - Agentreign/Sanvers Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Maggie finds Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not shit on me for Agentreign - I only kinda ship it, not totally but I think they would've been sweet.  
> Sanvers is endgame!

The National City soccer game was in full swing when Maggie spotted Alex. Amongst the racing teens and supportive parents, it wasn't hard to find Alex Danvers-Arias amongst them. She was stood, yelling at the referee whilst clapping her own step-daughter on enthusiastically. Sam was right by her side, laughing at Alex's antics, whilst holding up a boy in her arms. Maggie couldn't help but feel that little sting of pain in her chest, but it was nothing compared to the pain she had experienced all those years ago, when she'd walked out of that apartment and tried to never look back. She had. Maggie had looked back so many times. Every night for nearly two years. 

She'd thrown herself into work, just as Alex had. Maggie had picked up every case there was possible and somehow, had only run into Alex once. That had been six months ago. Six months, twenty-three days, six hours and fifteen minutes to be exact. But it wasn't like Maggie was keeping track. Sixteen minutes. She wasn't keeping track. It had been on a crime scene, which was kind of ironic. Maggie had thought that perhaps that old circle was starting up again. After all, circles never stop. Not really. It had been awkward and argumentative, Maggie remembered. Just like it had been the first time. Except none of that old chemistry had been there. That's when Maggie knew they wouldn't work. 

A particularly loud cheer threw Maggie from her thoughts. She shook her head, looking up. The Blue Tigers had scored, earning an air punch from Alex. Maggie chuckled at the agent's untamed enthusiasm. At least that hadn't changed about Alex. Her formerly red hair, had now grown out long and seemed more purple than red. It was tied back into a ponytail that whispered along the bottom of Alex's neck. But her eyes were still as bright as the day Maggie had met her. Maggie watched from the crowd as Alex swept Ruby up into a tight hug, smiling brightly. She looked happy. Maggie was happy for her but she couldn't pretend like it didn't still hurt. As the full time whistle blew, Maggie found her legs carrying her across the pitch towards the little family. She didn't want to, but she knew she had to, and there was no way of getting out of this. Nobody seemed to notice as the little detective with a windbreaker a size too big crossed over the pitch. She came to a stop as her ex-fiancée turned to leave.

"Alex!" She called out. God, she hated how pleading her voice sounded. Maggie had meant to call her 'Danvers' but the name had slipped out. 

The agent stopped and turned her head, noticing Maggie. She had taken the boy from Sam's arms, and the infant was now peering at Maggie curiously. Alex indicated for Sam and Ruby to continue, assuring them she'd catch up in a few moments. She turned around and approached Maggie, although her eyes stayed on the little boy in her arms. 

"Hi, Maggie." She greeted, turning her gaze to Maggie. 

Maggie replied with a joking salute, trying to keep the mood light. It would turn sour, soon enough, she'd reckon. "Hey Danvers. You good? Who's this?" 

Immediately, Alex seemed to brighten. A smile reached her faces, dimples appearing that Maggie had never seen before. "This is Ben." She bounced him gently in her arms, making the infant laugh.

Maggie couldn't help but to half-force a smile. The kid was cute. He had a big gummy smile, and a tiny button nose. It was his eyes that caught Maggie's attention. They were huge and round with brown eyes that Maggie had seen in her dreams and nightmares for the past two years. Maggie reached forward tentatively, noting how Alex didn't flinch, and little Ben caught a hold of her thumb. She gasped, he was so tiny. 

"Is he-"

"He's mine, yeah." Alex replied quietly. 

"Alex, he's gorgeous. Hi little one." Maggie smiled gently. The infant cooed his own reply.

Alex blushed slightly. "Don't. It'll go to his head, he's got a big enough ego as it is." She chuckled. "Fancies himself a bit, I reckon. Anyway, what can I do for you, Mags?"

Maggie nearly flinched at the nickname, but she sighed anyway. "Sorry, I hate to do this, but I've got a new case. I need your help on some bits, and I was passing. I thought you would be here." She said with a shrug. "Sorry, I wouldn't ask if I didn't have to."

"No, no,no it's totally fine. What do you need?"

Maggie patted down her own pockets before pulling out her phone and showing it to Alex. It depicted a type of alien, one that Maggie wasn't familiar with. He had red skin with scales around his cheekbones and eye sockets. Two tiny horns poked out of his forehead, his dark hair poking out just behind it. He looked almost satanic. Had Maggie seen him before, she would've recognised him. Alex studied his face with the same mild disgust. 

"Aldous Rexa, found - uh, I'm not sure this is appropriate." Maggie pointed to Ben. Somehow, without either of the women noticing, he'd fallen asleep. He still had his hand wrapped around her thumb. "He was found dead in an alleyway last night. I've never seen his species before - maybe the DEO has something?"

Alex nodded. "I've definitely seen that before, I'll get Brainy to send you over some files. Bit hard to ignore me now Winn's in the future isn't it?" She challenged with a mischievous grin.

Maggie spluttered for a moment, not noticing the joke. Alex chuckled when Maggie rolled her eyes. The brunette shook her head, the little jab had hurt slightly, but she let it slide off her back. "Thank you, Alex. Listen, sorry again for dropping this on you." Maggie sighed deeply. "I'm glad to see you're happy."

Alex nodded again and smiled softly. "Thank you, Maggie. That means a lot." She said honestly. When she tickled Ben's cheek, the infant stirred with a smile. "He likes you."

Maggie chuckled and held her hands out. "Who wouldn't?" The little detective stashed her phone away again. "I guess I'll be - um - seeing you." 

As Maggie turned to leave, Alex managed to catch her sleeve. "You can come and visit him anytime, Maggie. I'm sure Kara would like to see you as well." She assured. "I know Sam wouldn't mind. Ruby's missed you as well."

Maggie smiled wistfully, looking down at Alex's hand on her sleeve. She took it back, making Alex let go. "No, Danvers, I don't think that's a good idea." She replied. 

In all honesty, that was a horrible idea. Maggie knew that and so did Alex. The brunette looked at Ben, who offered a tiny wave. Maggie suddenly wished to God that he was hers, all hers and hers alone. That's what made her run. That's what made Maggie yank away from Alex and tear back across the pitch, onto her Ducati and through the streets of National City until she was home. The moment she slammed that door shut, Maggie let the tears come and the anger web out. She leaned up against the door of her apartment, and slid down it. She sat there, crying, wishing how things could be different. She thought of Ben.

How could his sweet little face make her want him so much? Just to hold him in her arms and look after him, god, the feeling was overbearing. It was like she'd been hit with a truck of emotion. That's what made her cry harder. All those years ago, that's what Alex had felt. That weight of wanting something so bad, it was crushing. And she had _denied_ her. She'd tried to brush past Alex's feeling of pure want of happiness, and the two had parted ways. That's when the spiral of pity and heartache began, and those scars had only faded. Alex had healed her wounds, in the comfort of Sam and Ruby, whilst Maggie had found her own in the bottom of a bottle. Alex had gone out and found her happiness whilst Maggie had clutched onto the idea of them again. Knowing there was now nothing to hold onto anymore, Maggie couldn't bear it. She didn't know what to do. Everything was spiralling again. 

Maggie didn't stop by the park again. 

 


	4. That Time Alex Needed Her Hand Held

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a very short one, but I had to....the next one is gonna be hella long

Alex Danvers wasn't a hardass 24/7. 

She liked to think that she was pretty good with pain, after all, she had cut a chip out of her shoulder with a credit card. A blunt credit card. She'd also had her leg broken and hadn't even cried or complained. So, it was pretty embarrassing when she sobbed like a child when she dislocated her shoulder on a door. A particularly forceful open by a certain Kryptonian had knocked both the agent and her shoulder askew. Alex lay on the floor and cried out in pain, whilst Kara apologised profusely. Before J'onn had set about putting Alex's shoulder back into place, a shadow appeared over the injured agent. It wasn't a very big one, but it was very familiar.

"Alex! Are you okay?"

Maggie knelt down beside a squirming Alex. The redhead reached out and held Maggie's hand so tightly, the detective thought she might break it. Maggie reached out with her thumb to brush the hair out of Alex's face and the tears out of her eyes. She knew her wife had been feeling particularly down lately, she was working on a big case and being hormonal at the same time had made her snap a lot. The stress was definitely starting to get to her and no matter how much Maggie pleaded with her, she would not back down from her mission. 

"It's okay, sweetie. J'onn's gonna put your shoulder back in and then it'll all be fine, okay?" Maggie reassured. "I'll take you home and we can watch some movies hm?"

Alex nodded numbly. She was glad to see Maggie was here, but everything hurt too much to actually tell her that. She just held Maggie's hand tightly, letting her whisper into her ear. J'onn grimaced and prepared himself to jolt Alex's shoulder back into place. The sound was a horrible crack that made everyone in the room wince. Alex let out a pained cry, holding onto Maggie's hand tighter. Maggie placed kisses to Alex's forehead, assuring her it was okay. She'd had the pain of dislocating her shoulder before and she knew the pain Alex was in. As Alex regained her breath and tears for a few moments, J'onn and Kara dispersed the agents in the room.

"Come on baby, let's go home." Maggie murmured. 

Alex whimpered, hissing through her teeth as Maggie helped her to her feet and into her arms. She gave Alex a hug, careful to mind her shoulder. Letting Alex lean on her own shoulder, Maggie led her wife out to Kara, who flew them home. The moment they were, Maggie pampered Alex to no end. After all, she needed it. 

Maggie cuddled the pained redhead up in a pineapple blanket, one of her favourite action movies on the TV and mint chocolate ice cream. It definitely distracted her from the pain of her shoulder, as she picked at her ice cream quite happily. Maggie chuckled, catching Alex's attention. She had the spoon stuck in her mouth, making her look too cute for words. 

"What?"

Maggie grinned, nodding at Alex's spoon. "It's like you didn't even dislocate your shoulder two hours ago." Alex beamed, but winced as she shrugged. Her spoon fell out of her mouth, and down her top, causing Maggie to laugh harder. "You're such a dork."

"I am not!" Alex protested, using her good arm to reach down her shirt and pull the spoon back out. She popped it back into the ice cream and then into her mouth. "See?"

Maggie shook her head. "Nerd."

 


	5. Legally Blonde AU Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I literally thought of this, this morning so we'll see what happens

"Mon-El broke up with me."

Kara Danvers sat on her bed miserably, letting her sister pass her chocolate after chocolate. She'd just returned from what she'd hoped to be the best dinner date of her life. What Kara had expected was her long-time boyfriend (of three years!), was her totally amazing, gorgeous, kind boyfriend Mon-El to get down on one knee for her and proclaim his love for her in the shape of a beautiful diamond ring. Instead, the blonde fashion student had been dumped, rather abruptly too, after Mon-El had announced he was leaving to attend Harvard Law School. And that Kara was more of a Marilyn than a Jackie. 

So now, Kara was curled back up in her dorm room in the arms of her older sister, Alex. Alex, being a Harvard student herself, didn't really have Kara's problem of battling boyfriends and frustrating fiancée's. But she was always happy to help Kara in her dramatic times of need. Kara sniffled into Alex's chest, tissues lying all around her. She couldn't believe Mon-El. This was supposed to be her night, one of the happiest of her life. Instead, it was the worst and there was nothing she could do. Except, perhaps there was. 

Kara sat up straight, pulling on her Saint Laurent's glasses. "I'm going to go to Harvard." She declared fiercely. 

Alex sat back and put her hands on her sister's shoulders. Kara, who had been looking upwards for her own dramatic effect, frowned and met Alex's eyes. Alex shook her head. "In what universe makes you think Harvard is a good idea?"

"This one!" Kara replied perkily. It made sense. "If I went to Harvard, then Mon-El would see I'm totally smart enough to be his wife and then we can get married and that means I'll be able to go on private vacation in Hawaii."

"You have very strange priorities." Alex noted, standing up. "Maybe you should move on from Mon-El, I don't think he's right for you."

"Are you insane?" Kara exclaimed. She bounded to the end of her bed. "Mon-El is my soulmate, Alex. We're destined to be together!" The blonde said seriously. 

Alex pinched the crinkle in between her eyebrows and sighed deeply. Pacing around her baby sister's bedroom, Alex tried to think of a way to talk her sister out of her crazy notions. Then again, it could possibly get her a law degree and a job that Alex wouldn't be embarrassed telling her friends about. She padded over to Kara's closet. It was full of pinks and blues, not lawyer like at all. Alex turned to her sister, who could practically read her thoughts.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do? You really want to chase Mon-El, your ex-boyfriend, to Harvard Law?" 

Kara nodded enthusiastically. "Yup!"

Alex stared at Kara for a few moments, wondering how on earth they could be 'related', before sighing again. "Alright. But you're going to need my help."

 

* * *

 

It took Alex three months to teach Kara how to complete her entrance exam. Three months, twenty-four textbooks, eight essays and six practise tests with thirty bottles of wine to be exact. Kara had to admit, she had Alex to thank for everything. Her sister's dedication to get her to do her work was amazing, Kara would've given up without her. 

But it was the morning of her test results that Alex found Kara at her worst. The blonde was curled up on her bed, sobbing with nerves. Alex smiled wistfully, knowing her sister had likely passed. She'd spent way too long thinking Kara was not capable of getting into Harvard, but her sister had proven her wrong. The amount of parties she had rejected, the drinking games she hadn't played, the times where she had wanted to call Mon-El and relented was pretty impressive. Still, Alex hadn't so secretly hoped that Kara would give up. She didn't want her baby sister trailing around her, a third year law student being followed by a first year was top of the list embarrassing. And she'd also hoped that Kara would give her obsession with the arrogant prick that was Mon-El up.

But once Kara wanted to do something, there was no stopping her. Alex plopped herself down on Kara's bed and handed her sister the dreaded yellow envelope. Kara quickly dried her frightened tears and sat up, taking the envelope in her hands. Alex noticed how Kara was staring at it intensely, so she nudged her shoulder.

"You gonna open it?"

Kara did as she was told, suddenly moving her body away from Alex so her shoulder covered the envelope from view. With hesitant breath, she tore the envelope open and studied the information set out before her. It seemed an agonising wait, something Alex was not patient for. 

"What does it say?"

Kara set the letter down slowly and turned to her sister, and for a horrifying moment, Alex thought she was about to pout and start crying again. Instead, the young blonde beamed. "I got in."

Alex's mouth hung open. "Fuck off you didn't?"

"I did!" Kara squealed excitedly, pulling Alex into a strong hug. "Alex, I did it! I got into Harvard law!"

Alex whooped and cheered, hugging her baby sister tightly. As much as she wasn't looking forward to seeing her sister doing the same classes she had, she was still immensely proud of her. Alex wiped away a happy tear, remembering helping Kara with her entrance video. Kara talking about her brief somewhat unrelated accomplishments with unusual enthusiasm for someone who hadn't eaten that morning had certainly entertained Alex for an afternoon. 

"I'm so proud of you, Kara." 

"Thank you, Alex." Kara mumbled into her sister's shoulder, squeezing her tightly. "Thank you for everything." 

"It's nothing." Alex shrugged her off, with a dismissive wave. 

Kara rolled her eyes dramatically. "Don't say that. I owe mine and Mon-El's future happiness to you, Alex."

Alex couldn't believe her sister. "Oh joy."

 

* * *

 

Harvard Law School wasn't quite everything that Kara Danvers had expected, but she could see why Alex raved about it the way she did. It had beautiful, tall red brick buildings, with stunning white windows that anyone could see a mile off. The curb was so clean, Kara nearly expected to see her own face in the cement, and the grass surrounding the college was so neatly trimmed that Kara suspected each blade was the exact same length. Sculpted bushes had been clipped into elegant shapes, all different sizes. There were people _everywhere_. There were cars, filled up with people's possessions, taxis with others. There were definitely some rich types, who showed up in their Porsches and Rolls Royce cars. Alex, who did enjoy trying to be particularly cool at this time of year, had shoved all her stuff into Kara's car and purred onto campus in her beloved Ducati. 

Kara couldn't have felt more out of place, with her endless bags of clothes and pink cushions, but she wasn't going to be distracted by the forming crowd coming to take a gander at the new fashion/law student. They didn't stare for long as Alex stood defensively behind her sister, ready to break the fingers of anyone who made fun. She may be a law student but she was Kara's sister first. Kara looked around the campus eagerly, hoping to catch a glimpse of Mon-El, but the sea of argyle-wearing onlookers was a little overwhelming. Instead, the young blonde focused her attention on her dorm room. Luckily for Kara, and unfortunately for Alex, their parents had pulled a couple of strings and the Danvers sisters found themselves rooming together. 

Kara hadn't been in Alex's room before, at least not her college one. She wished she had. With a ceiling that even Kara on Mon-El's shoulders would struggle to reach, and varnished oak boarding, it practically screamed posh expensive law student. She wasn't as keen on the dark green curtains, so she might have to change those. A royal red would do the room some justice. And spicing up Alex's bed might be a little better too. 

"Your bed is over there." Alex pointed, as if it wasn't obvious the only other bed belonged to her new roommate.

Kara began her unpacking, immediately putting a picture of Mon-El on her bedside table, earning an eye roll from Alex which she ignored. The blonde set out her clothes, all mixtures of loud colours compared to Alex's flannels and dark blazers, and began to organise them into her drawers. She was near done when something hit her in the face.

"You've still got to do registration, come on." Alex told her, retrieving the pillow she'd just thrown and chucking it back onto her own bed. 

Kara practically bounced back outside for registration, grabbing an ice cream as she went. She hadn't eaten for twenty minutes and was absolutely starving. Not only was Kara known for her incredible appetite, but for the unbelievably fast metabolism that came with it. Alex rolled her eyes, watching her sister bound through the throng of humming people. Kara found herself stood in line to registration, all the while peering around excitedly at everyone. When it came to her turn, Kara ran a hand through her hair and plastered a new smile on her face.

"Name?" A particularly disgruntled student asked. 

"Danvers comma Kara." Kara answered eagerly. 

The student raised an eyebrow at the blonde stood in front of him. He stared at her for a few seconds, but when met with no correction, sighed and flipped through the clipboard in his hands. He found Kara's name and handed her all the appropriate starter equipment; her class schedule, a Harvard Law sweater and a mug, also emblazoned with the Harvard logo. Kara took it happily, fumbling slightly with the size of it. The jumper was a little boring, but Kara was sure she could spice it up a little with some sequins and a splash of pink. The helper student pointed over to a spot of grass.

"You're in that group over there." 

Kara followed his point to a small group of four or five people, talking with another student helper. She looked back to the helper. "Thanks! I have one more thing, has Mon-El Jackson signed in yet?"

The helper sighed even more dramatically than Kara did and flicked through his clipboard again. "No. He hasn't."

Kara's smile faltered slightly. "Oh, right, okay. Thanks for your help."

She turned and walked back to Alex. The redhead nodded to her sister at her arrival and then to the group that Kara had been directed towards. "That's your group?"

"Yep, what's it for?" 

Alex shrugged with one shoulder and licked her own ice cream. "It's just like an introduction thing, kinda boring. Means you get to know two people in your class. C'mon, I'll come with you."

Kara smiled and finished off her ice cream, although she felt like another one, and followed her big sister towards the group. It had four people, including the helper. There was a short boy, with brown sticky up hair and a blue tie. He had a smile that Kara wouldn't forget was she not still with Mon-El. Stood beside him were two vastly different women. One was taller than Alex, maybe 5'9 with long dark hair, and she was talking to a tiny woman with even darker hair and dimples embedded deeply into her cheeks. Kara approached them, suddenly feeling a little nervous. 

The helper turned to her with the same amount of enthusiasm as the last. "Kara Danvers? Who's this?" He questioned, indicating to Alex, who frowned. 

"Alex Danvers, third year law." The redhead said with a slight growl. 

"Oh, right." The helper muttered. "I guess we should start with intros then."

He gestured for the little group to sit down on the grass, which they did. The two women sat opposite Kara and Alex whilst the boy in the tie sat next to the helper, grinning nervously. Kara smiled, noticing his sweat patches. The helper leaned on his elbow and indicated around the group with a pen.

"State your name, major, etc etc." He said boredly. He flicked his pen towards the boy. 

The brunette stammered for a few seconds until he seemed to freeze when Kara delivered him her best warm smile. He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Aha...hi, my name is Winn. Uh, Winn Schott. I'm a first year, and I study...uh, first year law." He said with a sheepish grin. "I, um, I like puppies?"

Kara had to hide an excited gasp, earning an amused eye roll from Alex. She already knew her sister had found a friend. The helper indicated to Alex. "Eh, I'm Alex Danvers. Third year law." She said with a smirk. "Quite good at science too, really like it. Um, yeah, that's all you need to know on me, I think. Don't try and hang out with me, or get me to buy alcohol for you. Stay in school."

That seemed to get a chuckle from the short girl so the helper directed his pen at her. She shrugged casually as she spoke. "Sup, I'm Maggie. Maggie Sawyer. I have a Bachelor's in the studies of Women's Rights and have organised the Harvard Pride parades for three years now. I decided to do law after my ex-girlfriend suggested I break the law too much, maybe I should know it." She gestured to Alex. "So instead, I can buy you a drink."

Winn whistled, evidently impressed. He looked at Alex. "Dude that was smooth."

Maggie grinned, offering a fist bump to the boy, which he returned. Kara giggled, Maggie was pretty smooth. Alex just shuffled awkwardly, but everyone saw the small tinge of pink rise in her cheeks, The helper sighed and pointed his pen at the third brunette. "And you are?"

The taller girl straightened her posture and smiled brightly. "Hi, I'm Samantha Arias, friends call me Sam. I have a Master's in Accounting but I also wanted to do law so, here I am. I guess I'm a first year as well but you know, I don't need Alex's help to down a whiskey."

Alex's ears seemed to perk up. "You drink whiskey? Nice." She fist bumped Sam approvingly. 

Maggie threw her hands in the air dramatically. "Ah, you won, Arias." She grinned.

Sam rolled her eyes. "The night is still very young."

Kara laughed a little louder at that, catching everyone in the group's attention. Alex sucked in a hesitant breath as her sister began to talk. "Hello! I'm Kara Danvers, with a K. In Kara, obviously. Otherwise that'd just be silly." Kara greeted with a bright smile. "Anyway, I'm studying first year law. I was doing Fashion and Beauty in Midvale, but now here I am! This is my sister, Alex, she's really smart."

Alex cringed, patting her sister on the shoulder. She tried. The other people, including the helper, looked at Kara like she was some sort of mythical creature that had wandered into their path. Alex couldn't exactly blame them. Kara was met with curious frowns and raised eyebrows, that she responded by trying to maintain a smile. A very pained one.

Kara was going to struggle. 

 


	6. Leave Your Boots By The Stable Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Polo AU which you can find on my dashboard

Kara took Lena out quicker than the CEO expected. 

The moment she had finished up washing off Potsticker and then cleaning her tack off, Kara set out to find the dark-haired woman again. With Alex warning her to be careful, Kara headed into the VIP section. Asking around for Lena Luthor was harder than expected. She hadn't returned after their brief introduction, it seemed. So, Kara took to the rest of the event. It wasn't easy, as she got stopped a lot of the time by fans, but Kara was enjoying herself. Equestrian events were always exciting. There were pop-up shops everywhere and because it was a National City event, so were the Blue Bullets. Kara was very tempted to get one of her saddles re-sized, as she knew the tree of one of her dressage saddles was starting to break, but her determination to find Lena was a little stronger. 

It took Kara an hour and a half to find Lena. When she did, the pale woman was stood with a tall brunette and a dark-haired man, laughing contentedly. Kara was a couple of feet away, but from this distance, she took in Lena's outfit. It was definitely different, but not anything that Kara wasn't used to. She had a long sort of coat thing that only had the top two buttons done, exposing a slim abdomen underneath. The black top had pale pink and white flowers on it, and reached just below Lena's ankles. Although Kara could see a little part of Lena's stomach, the sound of her pants was definitely louder than the crowd that had just been cheering her on. A bright orange, or possibly red, Kara was slightly colour blind - Lena's pants stopped above her ankles to reveal beige and black Stella McCartney's on her pale feet. Had Lena not worn her long, ebony black hair down, Kara might not have recognised her underneath the large wicker hat she had put on. It was comically huge, it gave Lena complete shelter from the blazing sun. 

Kara walked over, suddenly finding her confidence a little shaken, and reached out to tap Lena's shoulder. Lena turned and smiled, removing her sunglasses when she saw it was Kara. She definitely seemed to relax, and that annoyed Kara slightly. She liked seeing her new acquaintance squirm a little. Lena offered her hand.

"Miss Danvers!" She said brightly, the champagne in her other hand wavering a little. 

"It's good to see you, Lena." The blonde greeted. When Lena didn't say anything else, Kara nodded to her company. "Kara Danvers, Bullets player."

Lena realised Kara's self-introduction, and stopped drinking. "Oh! This is Samantha Arias, and this is my friend-"

"Jack Spheer." The man interrupted, reaching out and shaking Kara's hand. "My, that's a strong grip you've got there, Miss Danvers."

Kara chuckled, releasing Jack's hand. "Well, you need one in my profession."

Jack returned the light-hearted chuckle, letting the brunette next to him step forward and shake Kara's hand. "Sam Arias, CFO of L-Corp. Sorry about her." She smiled, indicating to Lena who was looking around herself like a child in a sweet shop. "She's a little tipsy." Sam added with a wink. 

Kara matched the grin. "I can tell." She mused. "I'm guessing that was your doing."

Sam released Kara's hand. "Possibly." 

The two noticed that Lena was starting to wonder off, seemingly finding interest in a band that had just taken to the stage set up in the distance. Sam rolled her eyes and went to retrieve Lena, but Kara beat her to it. The polo star reached out and steered Lena back by her elbow. 

"Come on, I'll sober you up."

Kara hummed to herself with amusement, wondering how this woman she'd just met had somehow got this drunk in the hour since they'd last talked. As Kara led Lena towards one of the coffee food trucks, Lena took notice of Kara's boots. She'd changed from her sneakers to her favourite casual boots.

"I love your shoes!" She complimented enthusiastically, practically ogling at the leather boots underneath Kara's knees. "They're so pretty!"

"Thanks, they're Ariats." Kara provided kindly, pointing over to a nearby Ariat shop with her around Lena's shoulder. 

Lena followed Kara's gaze to the little pop up shop and she immediately seemed to be excited by it, reaching out with grabby hands. "Let's go!" When she managed to pull away, Kara's strong arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back. Lena looked down at the arm with vague disgust, although the muscle was captivating to look out. "You're very hand-sey you know that?"

Kara laughed. "And you're very drunk. Let me buy you a coffee, Lena." She said with a serious tone. 

As the blonde wrestled Lena to sit at a nearby table and then went to buy them both a coffee, Sam and Jack watched from a distance. Jack nudged Sam, nearly spilling her champagne. "They're close aren't they?"

"They just met." Sam smirked. "Lena went to introduce herself then came back ten minutes later looking redder than your sunburn."

Jack raised an eyebrow, but grinned. "She could never handle girls. You shoulda seen her in school, my god, that used to be funny." He chuckled at the memory of a shorter Lena attempting to flirt with girls three years her senior and failing miserably.  

"You're right, baby gay Lena must've been adorable." 

Jack laughed again and they continued to watch the scene play out, silently exchanging bets between each other. Jack had twenty, Sam had thirty five. She prayed Lena sobered up and got her flirting together, otherwise Ruby would not be pleased at the lack of ice cream in their next Friday film night. Kara sat back down at the table, handing Lena a coffee which she took gratefully. Kara had bought herself a few donuts and was now tucking in happily, much to Lena's curiosity. She looked up from her coffee and peered at the blonde's food with fascination. Kara caught her eye and froze.

"Are you alright?"

Lena nodded, sipping her coffee again. "You're eating donuts."

Kara looked at the confectionary in her hand, and then slowly back to Lena. "I am."

"But you're an athlete!" Lena pointed out. Her ability to sober up was astounding. Another coffee and she'd be totally fine.

Kara shrugged and continued to eat. "You want one?" When Lena remained silent, the blonde frowned. "Do you even eat them?" 

"Of course I do, I'm human." Lena replied shortly. "Pass one over."

Kara laughed brightly and passed Lena one of the donuts, glad to see her new friend was finally sobering up. The CEO drank her coffee and munched on the donut contentedly, much to the amusement of Kara. "So, Lena, how come you're here?"

Lena waved a hand. "Formality." She answered simply. "The Luthors usually have to show their face at one event per year, so here I am. Polo is better than a business convention, they have donuts."

Kara grinned. "I see. And did you like it? The polo, I mean, not the donuts. Donuts are yum." She chuckled nervously.  

Lena nodded her approval, wiping the dust off of the corner of her mouth. "It was certainly exciting. I've never ridden a horse before."

There was a mass spluttering from the blonde as she choked on her coffee, earning a laugh from Lena. Kara patted herself on the back hurriedly, coughing loudly. "You- you've never ridden a horse?" She spluttered. "Have you lived?"

Lena shook her head. "I was too busy playing chess and studying polyatomic ions to be riding horses."

"What the heck are po-poly-atomic whatever you just said?" Kara frowned comically. Then she waved a hand. "Never mind! C'mon!"

When Kara grabbed Lena's hand and yanked her a little too roughly to her feet, the dark-haired woman squeaked in terror. "What? Where are we going?" 

Kara grinned, almost with an evil hint to it, and winked. "We're gonna get you riding a horse."

Lena pulled back shaking her head. "We just met."

The polo player rolled her eyes. "Well, now you can come know me better. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Before Lena could answer, Kara swept her strong arms underneath Lena's knees and shoulders, pulling her up into a bridal style hold. Squeaking in fear, Lena instinctively wrapped her arms around Kara's neck as the surprisingly strong woman sprinted through the crowds back towards the stables. Sam and Jack, who were still watching from afar, exchanged their money. Ruby was not going to be pleased with Lena or her mother after this. 

Lena gave up after two seconds of trying to squirm out of Kara's arms and just let herself be carried through the staring people. Thankfully, because of her informal wear and massive hat, nobody was going to recognise the CEO of L-Corp latched onto the star player of National City's best polo team. The blonde finally let her down in front of the stables. Stood before Lena was a small dun pony, a white blaze down the middle of his face. With ears pricked up, the little gelding offered his black nose to Lena. Kara smiled when she noticed that Lena was nervous to offer her hand to the pony. So, she stood behind the woman, and guided Lena's hand upwards.

"This is Marvel. He's one of my favourites." She whispered in Lena's ear. 

Marvel's nose met Lena's palm, and the businesswoman felt the warm breath against her hand. She also felt Kara's strong hands resting firmly on her hips. When Kara used her hands to move Lena closer to Marvel, it sent a jolt up her body, like electricity coursing through her veins. The athlete's long hair had draped itself around her shoulder as Kara rested her chin on Lena's shoulder. Marvel knickered against Lena's hand, making her laugh.

"See? He likes you." Kara murmured so close to Lena's ear that she felt the breath against her skin. In fact, when Kara's lips grazed Lena's ear lobe, she gasped. 

Lena turned in Kara's arms, their bodies pressed tightly together. Even Kara seemed taken aback when they found themselves only centimetres apart. She took in the other woman's features a little better. Kara had certainly noticed Lena's fortunate looks but up close, she was stunning. A sharpened jaw with heightened cheek bones to match, Lena looked like just touching her might give someone a paper cut. Her snow white complexion brought out her eyes, which were the colour of emerald green. It was when Lena caught Kara staring at her lips that made the star blush. 

"It was, um, good to meet you, Lena." Kara said quietly, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed.

When Kara tried to pull back, Lena reached up and put her hands on her shoulders, fixing her in place. The blonde seemed to freeze up for a moment, but when Lena's thumb grazed past her neck, she shivered. She could tell Lena was still a tad drunk but she'd definitely sobered up enough to make her own decisions, and it was clear she was making them now. Kara came over all goosebumps and jitters, amusing Lena slightly. She, herself, couldn't believe she was doing this. Lena knew that press would subtly be following her around, and Kara for that matter so them being seen in such a... _compromising_ situation, wasn't going to be good for either of them. But, unlike the Lena that would maintain every single L-Corp policy that had been set in place, this Lena shrugged it off. _Fuck it_ , she thought. Lena glanced around, making sure nobody was looking before taking Kara's hand and pulling her into the empty stable next to Marvel. The blonde bit her lip, only half confused. Lena pulled the top door shut before turning to Kara. The stable wasn't very big, around nine feet by nine feet. One side of the wall was covered by a few bales of hay and straw, and shavings had been laid on the grass. Apart from the tarpaulin that covered the bales, the stable was pretty empty. Lena figured they were just using it for storage. 

"It was good to meet you too, _Kara_." She said, quipping a perfect eyebrow.

Instincts seemed to take over both women as Lena's hands surged for Kara's jaw, the blonde wrapped her hands around Lena's waist and pulled her in strongly. Their lips locked in a fiery passion, Kara immediately took the reins from Lena. The blonde picked up Lena by the ass, all the while their tongues dancing with one another. Kara settled Lena on top of the hay bale, running her hands up and down Lena's sides. Her fingers found themselves underneath her coat and touching Lena's skin, causing a gasp from the dark-haired woman. She was unused to touch, but Kara's warm fingertips soothed her body into relaxation. Lena pushed Kara's hair out of her face to cup her jaw, keeping Kara close to her. Although Kara could be rough by nature, she certainly wasn't by touch. Soft lips kissed Lena's, guiding her gently. Kara pulled back after a moment, her forehead resting against Lena's.

"I think you're beautiful." She whispered. 

Lena released a breathy chuckle. "You barely know me."

Kara's big blue eyes blinked simply. "Then let me get to know you better?"

Lena raised an eyebrow and looked away, as if trying to think of an answer. The fake grin that came onto Lena's face made Kara chuckle. The brunette smiled and nodded. "Alright."


	7. Alex's Danger Surprise

"Alex this is completely insane!" Kara hissed.

Alex elbowed her sister harshly. Going on a secret mission without permission from J'onn was not insane. She'd been an agent for seven years: it wasn't like she didn't know what she was doing. Alex had found a report of Green Kryptonite spotted in an empty warehouse at the edge of the city, and couldn't resist checking it out. Besides, Lena would kill her had she known there was Green Kryptonite in the city and neither Alex nor Kara had done anything about it. The pair were currently on the second of the fifth floor and so far, there had been nothing to suggest anyone was here. 

"No, this is for your own safety, Kara." Alex reprimanded, coldly. Suddenly the comm that she always put in her ear crackled to life. In all honesty, Alex had forgotten it was there but old habits died hard. 

 _"Alex Danvers-Sawyer, what the fuck are you doing?"_ A familiar snarl came down the line. 

"Maggie? How are you in my ear right now?" Alex frowned. She glanced at Kara, who just shrugged in response. "What's the matter?" She tried with a lighter voice. 

" _Don't try and put that Danvers charm on me now, Alex, you come home right this minute. This is the dumbest idea._ " Maggie snapped, a slight hint of sleepiness in her furious tone. 

In all honesty, Alex did feel guilty that she'd half-lied to Maggie about the mission. Whilst she had said that she was going to be late home from work, she had not pointed out the fact she was dragging Kara out on a secret mission to find a life-threatening substance. Alex looked to Kara again and realised her mistake. She'd been worried about Kara telling Maggie, but had somehow completely forgotten the fact that her baby sister might inform the love of her life where she might be that evening. Alex scowled.

"Fuck."

" _Yeah, now you realise!_ " Maggie exclaimed loudly, making Alex wince. 

"Listen, Mags, I'll explain when I get home. It's only a simple routine mission, I'll be back soon okay?" Alex tried to explain kindly, as if it would soften anything. "Are you at the DEO right now?"

" _Yes but that's not the point-_ "

"I'll see you in an hour." Alex turned her comm off before Maggie could protest. She scowled at Kara again. "You say a fucking word to Lena again, and I swear to god-"

"I'm sorry!" Kara replied, although she was trying not to laugh at how whipped her sister could be. "Look, let's just get back to this, okay? You can give me a lecture later."

Alex rolled her eyes and headed forward up the staircase, producing her gun from her waistband. Kara had dressed in DEO uniform and tied her hair back in a similar way to Alex's. Alex had let her hair grow out over the past three years, and as her ponytail reached her collarbone, Maggie's hair got shorter and shorter. Although the style remained very much the same, Maggie's hair now rested just above her shoulders and could no longer be tied back into a ponytail that didn't make Alex practically wet herself with laughter. Alex hardened her frown, trying not to think of her wife sat in the DEO by herself, alone and unhappy. 

She signalled to a door at the top of the stairs with her gun. Kara got the point and took the lead, holding the doorknob. She checked with her sister to make sure they were alright before she threw the door open. Alex advanced, keeping her gun steady on her wrist. The torch attached to the top scoured the place, looking for any possible attackers or something shifty. When there wasn't Alex beckoned Kara in with a signal the poor blonde could understand. The Danvers sisters scanned the room before heading up the final set of steps to the fourth floor, treading as quietly as they could. 

"You getting weaker at all?" Alex asked through the dark. 

"Let's just say Lena isn't going to be at all pleased when I get home." Came the quiet murmur.

"Ew gross!" Alex replied, hearing the smirk that played on her baby sister's lips. "You could've just said yes."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Alex smiled, and continued her walk up the stairs. The smile quickly dropped from her features when a clatter was heard a few feet ahead. Both women froze. They were a silent for a moment, waiting for any further noise. When there wasn't one, Alex squinted behind her. In the dark, she could see the Green Kryptonite was close enough to be effecting Kara properly, making the veins around her eyes and forehead glow.

"You okay?" She asked, shining her torch towards Kara.

Kara sucked in a breath between her teeth, scrunched her eyes shut for a couple of seconds and then relaxed. "Yeah." She breathed, nodding like she had a headache. "Yeah, yeah, I'm good. Let's do this."

Alex nodded her head, then turned her torch back to the stairs. "We've got a few steps until the door, keep your eyes ready for signals."

"Got it."

There were a few more faint thuds and other noises as the sisters got closer and closer to the door. Despite being a DEO agent for so long, Alex could still hear her heart racing and the blood hammering through her veins. Years of intense training did almost nothing to calm her nerves it seemed. The pair nodded between each other and with Kara leading, they kicked down the door together and charged in. It was a stupid idea the moment they did. Something massive, lit up neon blue, sprung at them. Kara saw it first. In her best attempt, despite green substance laying in the other side of the room, Kara shoved her sister aside but not quick enough. The electric net caught Alex's left leg as she fell on her side, causing the redhead to cry out in pain.

"Alex! Alex are you okay?" Kara fussed hurriedly.

"Yes, yes I'm fine!" Alex insisted, but the pain of the electrical shock sent through her leg stung like a bitch. "Get rid of the Kryptonite!"

"On it."

Kara turned and began her harmful journey towards the Kryptonite. She didn't get one step when Alex suddenly cried out. Someone, something, had grabbed Alex by the scruff of the neck and dragged her to her feet. Alex was usually quite resistant to pain, but for once, she let herself feel. The grip on the back of her neck kept getting tighter and tighter as it lifted her higher and higher. She thrashed out with her legs, gasping in pain as her shocked leg stung more and more. Kara shone her torch towards her sister's captor and gasped. He was familiar but also different. At first glance, Kara thought it was Brian, Maggie's alien informant friend. But on closer inspection, the alien was taller and instead of green scales on his face, they were a much darker red and they didn't look happy to see either woman. 

"One more step and I break her neck."

Glinting in the light, Kara noticed the alien had large, almost pincer like claws wrapped around Alex's neck. Her big sister was holding onto one meaty claw desperately, coughing and choking, trying to breathe a little better. The alien lowered her slightly so that the tips of her boots scuffed the floor. Kara was about to lower her gun to the ground when she heard a familiar click. In the alien's other hand, he held a gun. It definitely wasn't of Earth make, and was pointed at Alex's head.

"I'll do it." He threatened in a deep gravelly voice.

Kara held up her hands slowly. "You don't have to." She reminded him. Alex can sense her sister edging ever so slightly closer. "C'mon, tell me your name."

The red alien looked doubtful, the expression on his scaly face stern and fearsome. "Sena." He said shortly.

"Okay, Sena, what are you doing up here?" Kara asked gently. The blonde was perfectly aware that she was running against the clock, and that Alex's leg must be in tremendous pain, but she had to convince Sena not to shoot before she could do anything else.

"Guarding." came the abrupt snarl. He jerked his head to the Green Kryptonite to the corner of the room. " _That_."

Despite the Kryptonite beginning to burn her face slightly, Kara noticed something change in Sena's eyes when he looked at the glowing substance. They grew weaker, but only for a moment, like looking at it made him feel guilty. Kara was so lost in this thought that she took a step without thinking. Sena noticed and suddenly his gun was jammed right into Alex's temple, making her cry out louder, inhaling sharply. 

"Sena, Sena wait!" Kara said, fighting to keep the anxiety in her voice down. "Sena, please don't hurt her. She's not going to hurt you."

"Kara..." Alex gasped for air.

"She's a threat." Sena snarled, his claw tightening just a smidge around Alex's throat. His dark eyes glanced to the Kryptonite again for a second, and Kara saw that strained look in his eyes again. 

She dipped her head to meet his tilted frame. "Sena listen, I know something's wrong and whatever it is, we can help. I promise. You're a Cryptillian, right? Your home planet was destroyed? Let us help. You don't have to do this. We're here to help you." She reassured, trying to ignore Alex struggling to hold onto Sena's massive arms. "We're from the DEO-"

That was the wrong choice of words. 

Alex sucked in a breath as Sena's demeanour changed completely. In the parts where Kara had melted his conscious, in those three letters Sena bricked them back up and practically set up defences around them. As he went to lift Alex back up into the air, still jabbing his gun further and further into her temple, the redhead finally managed to speak.

"Don't please!" She gasped, struggling for air. Alex hated how pathetic she must sound, but anyone would in this circumstance. 

Sena tightened his arm against her throat, making her wince in pain. He lowered his mouth close to her ear. "Give me one good reason." He snarled. 

Alex glanced to Kara as she growled in pain between her teeth. With a long sigh, her words slipped out into the darkness. "I'm pregnant." 

Kara's jaw dropped as tears began to stream down Alex's face. She was really hating how useless she was sounding.But the silence was deafening. You could've heard a pin drop. Sena's grip on her tightened furiously. "You're bluffing." He snarled. 

Alex's arms reached up and swatted at Sena's muscled arms. Had she had Supergirl's strength, she might have inflicted some sort of wound, but even her own strength didn't even make the Cryptillian flinch. "Please, I'm not! I'm six weeks pregnant, please." She practically begged now. 

"Alex, no." Kara whimpered with the face of a kicked puppy. She tried to stiffen her bottom lip to keep it from quivering, but there was no saving her cracked voice. "Let her go, please."

Sena's growl sent shudders down Alex's spine. The only person she could think of was Maggie, and how the last time she'd spoken to her, they'd fought. Over something so stupid and trivial, and it was all Alex's fault. She'd been thinking that a lot lately, how whenever a mission went wrong or got tricky, her thoughts would trace to Maggie and their last conversation. It was happening so frequently that Alex kept a mental note of every single word she and Maggie exchanged, just in case that conversation might be their last. It was exhausting, but in Alex's mind, necessary. Alex tried to shove any thoughts of Maggie aside, and let her mind rifle through any information she knew on Cryptillians. It took a few seconds until she found what she needed.

Sniffing away her tears, Alex found her backbone. "Look, your kind can read minds right? Like Martians? Go on, read my mind. Tell I'm lying." She encouraged. 

Sena's eyes darted to Kara, who nodded in reassurance, although she was trying not to cry in front of the Cryptillian. The pain she held for her big sister was obvious. With Alex's moment of weakness in abandon, Sena shut his eyes and for a few seconds Alex's vision blur. Sena's ability to mind read was not as subtle as J'onn's. Where J'onn could read minds without his target even knowing, Sena's caused vision to blur and seemingly motion sickness as Alex felt like if she opened her mouth she would be sick. She blinked hard a couple of times, letting her vision clear as Sena sighed deeply and opened his eyes. 

"Hmph." was all he said.

To Alex and Kara's surprise, Sena's arms retracted from Alex's neck, dropping her to the floor. The gun soon followed, and Alex was quick to grab it. Her ankle was throbbing with pain as she scrambled to her feet and faced Sena, pointing the gun at him. Sena just grunted again, but didn't raise his arms. In fact, he didn't even seem fazed by the lethal weapon pointed at his scaled forehead. 

"I'm sorry." He said, and he looked like he genuinely meant it. Sena glanced between the two sisters and the Kryptonite. "To both of you."

"What do yo-"

Kara was cut off as Sena bowed his head and walked towards the Kryptonite. He picked the glowing green lump up and tucked it under one muscly red arm. The alien seemed to have become solemn as he picked it up. His now doe-like eyes offered themselves to the Danvers finally. 

"Sorry." He murmured. 

The Cryptillian walked towards the window of the warehouse and broke the glass. With an exhale he let himself fall out of the sill, landing with a sickening crunch to the ground below. Kara gasped, the shock taking the air out of her lungs, whilst Alex tossed the gun to the floor with a heavy sigh. "Shoulda known." 

"Shoud've known what?" Kara gulped, glancing out the window nervously. She couldn't look at the smashed body below, the Kryptonite destroyed with him.

"Kara, he was a Cryptillian. A natural soldier. He would rather die than fail his mission." Alex pointed out, hissing through the pain of her ankle. "And we jeopardised that. He knew we were going to make him fail."

Kara bit her lip, worrying it with regret. Alex clapped a hand on her sister's shoulder, partly for comfort and partly for her own balance. "Try not to worry. I hate to be a stone cold bitch here, but my foot really fucking hurts and-"

"Were you telling the truth?" Kara blurted out, her eyes still looking away from her sister.

"What?"

"Were you telling the truth?" This time the blonde turned and looked to Alex, the worry gone from her face. Instead it was replaced by a look of seriousness and almost anger. She gestured to Alex's stomach. "About that?"

Alex looked down to her stomach and sighed. "I would've thought the whole mind reading thing would've told you I'm not." She said honestly. Alex raised her head and let her eyes stare into Kara's bright blue comets. The two sisters studied each for a moment before Alex brought the Kryptonian's hands to the sides of her stomach. "I'm not lying, Kara." She murmured softly. 

Kara pressed her thumbs into Alex's side for a few seconds, the infamous Danvers crinkle forming in between her eyebrows. Then the blonde inclined her head and a big smile formed across her features. "Alex..." She beamed. "You're gonna be a mom."

Alex, despite the pain she was in, let herself smile briefly. "You can hear her heartbeat?"  

Kara's eyes met Alex's again. "Her?"

Alex shrugged with a grin. "Danvers intuition." 

"Maybe the Sawyer intuition might have something to say about it." Kara chuckled. "Have you told Maggie?" 

"Planning on it tonight, say, give your big sister a hand?" Alex said with a groan, leaning on Kara a little more for support.  

Finally the blonde took the hint that her sister was in considerable pain and lifted her carefully into her arms. "C'mon you wounded soldier, let's get you back to your angry wife."

 

* * *

 

 

Although Maggie Danvers-Sawyer had spent the past hour thinking up every argument to throw at Alex the moment she walked through those doors. But, the moment Supergirl touched down on the balcony with a silent Alex tucked into her arms, all protests were cast to the wind. Maggie was immediately out of Winn's favourite seat, which he had reluctantly lent her, and racing up the steps.

"Alex!" She cried out, seeing that Alex had her head rested against Supergirl's chest. "Alex, are you ok? What happened?" She demanded. 

"Maggie, it's okay! It's alright." Kara assured. "She's only sleeping. She hurt her foot but she's perfectly fine."

Maggie breathed a sigh of relief but remained glued to the superhero's side as they headed to the infirmary. Alex didn't stir at all as her foot was tended to, the wind that had blown in her face on the journey over here had pretty much knocked her out. But Maggie sat by her bed, holding her hand whilst Kara remained the ever silent protector of them both by the door. The wind had definitely made Alex more sleepy than anyone would've thought because it was until a whole hour and a half later that she finally stirred.

She hummed as her eyes squinted open, smiling gently when she saw Kara standing in the doorway. Feeling a squeeze on her hand, Alex caught notice of Maggie looking down on her with concern. She immediately softened at Maggie's presence, and rubbed her thumb across her wife's knuckles.

"Hey you." She mumbled tiredly. 

"Hello." Maggie replied with a dimpled smile.

"You okay?" Alex asked.

Maggie rolled her eyes dramatically, earning a laugh from Kara. "When are you going to stop, eh?" 

Alex giggled sleepily. "Never." She managed to sit up slightly, looking to her baby sister. "Kara, would you mind, um, giving us a minute?"

Kara caught Alex's drift and nodded. She walked towards her family, placing a kiss to Alex's forehead and squeezing Maggie's shoulder comfortingly. "See you in a few, okay?" With a final smile, Kara exited the infirmary, deciding it was maybe best to call Lena and let her know she was alright. 

Maggie's eyes were also starting to droop with sleep so Alex knew she was going to have to make her point quickly so that they both didn't fall asleep mid-conversation. "Listen, Mags, I am so sorry that I went out without telling you and-" Maggie silenced Alex was a kiss, earning a small chuckle from the redhead. Alex had to pull away, laughing gently. "Although I usually love that I do have a point to make."

"I was so worried about you, and when you came back hurt-"

"I'll never do it again." Alex promised. "I'll always tell you when I've got a mission."

"Why did you do it in the first place? Why didn't you tell me, Alex?" Maggie said, getting a little stricter in her tone. 

"I...I was afraid. Of telling you." Alex murmured.

Maggie frowned and tilted her head. "Telling me what? You know I'd always support you, Al."

Alex took Maggie's hands, pressing a kiss to her knuckles and then rested them at her stomach. Maggie's hands rested there for a few seconds before she finally caught on to what Alex was saying, and the biggest, brightest smile reached her dimples and beyond. "Alex." She spluttered, a happy tear forming in her eyes. "Y-you're not-? Really?" 

Alex smiled to see Maggie fumbling over her cute adorableness. "Yeah, Mags. Third time lucky."

A teary laugh escaped Maggie as she smiled even more. "Wait, really? I'm gonna be a mom? Really, Alex?"

Alex punched Maggie's shoulder weakly. "Yes, dummy. You're gonna be a mom." She giggled.

Kara smiled from the doorway, letting her phone take as many pictures as her already full camera roll could take. She had about 243 of them until she felt a hand on her shoulder, the familiar squeeze relaxing her into it's grip. Lena rested her head on Kara's shoulder smiling as she watched Alex and Maggie's happy tears. Kara hummed as Lena's dark hair tickled her chin and ear slightly. 

"We could have that someday." She commented, gesturing to her sister.

"Soon." Lena assured warmly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."


	8. Ultimates - Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back

"Will you calm down? Her flight doesn't come in for another ten minutes."

Nathan grinned as his wife bounced beside him in her seat. Chyler had been checking her phone repeatedly for hours, as if her best friend in the entire world had texted her mid-flight. The airport was humming with activity, people coming to and from different countries and places. Chyler kept an eager eye on all of them, hoping, waiting. Nathan hummed with amusement to himself as his wife kept her eager eyes darting around the vast terminal. He knew that despite her excitement, she was still listening to him. He leaned forward, patting her knee. 

"Look, me and the kids will head to the hotel, maybe go to Pleasure Beach. Why don't you keep waiting then I'll let the hotel know you'll be later?" He suggested kindly. He was a little bored of waiting and he could only bribe their three children for so long. Besides, he knew this was special for her. 

Chyler dragged her eyes away from the mass crowds and to her husband, smiling gently. "You don't mind?" 

Nathan grinned with that smile she had fallen in love all those years ago and patted her leg again. "Of course not. I want you to have this." He answered honestly. 

Chyler beamed, wrapping her long arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. She pressed a kiss to his neck as she pulled away, still smiling brightly. "Thank you." She mumbled gratefully. "I won't be long, promise."

Nathan chuckled, shaking his head. "Take as much time as you like. I better go before the kids get back from the duty free." He said, getting up. Nathan placed a kiss on his wife's forehead. "See you later."

As he walked away to find the kids, Chyler focused back onto the terminal gateways. Still no new announcements. Over all the noise, Chyler had spent the past four hours training her ears to any announcement from New York. It was difficult, with so many place names being called in so many different accents. _London, China, Canada, Paris, France, Korea-_ Chyler shook her head of those names. New York was what she was waiting for. For the tiny person with way too much luggage to emerge from the grey tunnel she herself had come from. Because of all the noise, Chyler caught various conversations. Her favourite one to listen to had been the British woman discussing how planes worked with what seemed to be her daughter on the phone. Her voice sounded so refined than what she was used to. Chyler muttered some sentences to herself in the accent, chuckling to herself at how awful it sounded and making mental notes to never try for a British role. 

She sighed, and checked her phone again. Nothing. Chyler fought down the frustrated growl, only wanting to see her friend again. It had nearly been an entire year since she saw her best friend. In person, anyway. Of course Chyler saw her face plastered all over her mentions and tagged photos on Instagram and Twitter. Her name popped up on her phone every morning, every afternoon, every breakfast, brunch and dinner. Not that she was complaining, Chyler loved it, but it wasn't the same. In person and online were two very different things.

Chyler laughed her own sadness. She wasn't ashamed to admit that she kept Flo's chair that bore the name 'Maggie Sawyer' near her on set near her. She'd be lying if she said she didn't continue to look after the bonsai tree her on-screen partner had, keeping it in her trailer so nobody would see. Chyler didn't know it, but everyone on set knew. They saw how whenever she was on her phone she would unconsciously glance to the little black fold-up chair beside her and smile wistfully. They saw how whenever someone knocked on her trailer door she was always out before the first knock ended, a tissue in hand. They saw how quiet she became on set, when she was usually gushing about whatever scene she got to do with Flo. 

Fans noticed how Chyler openly admitted that she didn't watch the show much anymore, how much she missed Flo. Chyler, when feeling particularly down, would watch as many Sanvers edits as she could, just to try and feel a little better. She knew she shouldn't feel guilty, but she hated how fans were so let down by the show. It hurt her, it hurt Flo and it hurt everyone. The last time Chyler had seen Floriana stood in front of her, they were both drunk and very emotional. The filming of episode 5. 

Chyler hadn't seen her since. 

She continued to check her phone, deciding to flick onto Twitter to see what was going on. 

An immediate smile came to her face. Hundreds of fans were already using the hashtag 'SanversUltimates' and it was only Friday morning. People tweeting about how excited they were to see Chyler and Flo together again, others tweeting about the friends they had made, even some daring others to do funny poses with 'Flyler'. Chyler made another mental note. _Kiss all fans_. 

She almost missed the announcement. Almost. 

The words _New York_ drifted into her ears and she was up in a second. Chyler was more alert than a rabbit caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. Judging from the garbled speaker overhead, they were departing from the plane, and would be heading up the tunnel shortly. Chyler was already leaving her seat and hurrying towards it, excitement bubbling in her. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, and her heart pounded like a drum against her ribs. Eyes darting, she looked down the tunnel desperately. People were starting to come up from the plane waiting below. 

All of them looked tired, but that was understandable. Nathan had been exhausted after their flight, but Chyler had been way too energetic to even get a wink of sleep. As she stuffed her hands in her pockets to stop them from shaking, Chyler felt her phone buzz. Knowing who it would be, she whipped it out in an instant. 

_'Just coming out the plane, see you at the hotel? :)'_

Chyler grinned. She had no idea. Shoving her phone back into her pocket, Chyler found herself bouncing on the hells of her signature converse. She was wearing what she usually wore, which now looking at it, she was worried that Flo wouldn't like it. Chyler found herself wearing these clothes in almost every photo online. The same black converse, maroon jeans and EOE sweatshirt. If the weather caught her out, it would be a long sleeve shirt rolled up just below her elbows. Today, the British weather had lived up to its name as it was freezing outside. Not raining, thankfully, but freezing all the same. 

Chyler pulled her jumper closer around herself, this time looking down the tunnel properly. The people were clearing and now Chyler could see one lone trolley being pushed up towards the main part of the airport. Filled with two suitcases, and three rucksacks that made Chyler smile. She was always overpacking, even though she was only in the UK for three days. Chyler spotted a flash of dark hair behind one of the rucksacks and suddenly dived behind other awaiting family members. If she ran over to Flo now, her luggage would go flying back down the tunnel. Sneaking behind two men in business suits, Chyler kept her eye on the last woman walking up the tunnel. She watched as Flo pushed her trolley up into the main area, then seemingly stopped for a breather and whipping her phone out. 

She wore a black turtleneck jumper with a washed denim jacket slung over the top. As if to reflect Chyler's bad habits, her black jeans had never left her legs nor had her little heeled boots that she wore nearly everywhere. Chyler smiled. _She hadn't changed_. Chyler stepped out from behind the suited men, finding her courage. Cupping her hands to her mouth, Chyler shouted. 

"Mojo Flo-Lo!" 

The realisation was slow. Flo definitely heard, cocking her head to the side slightly, as if she had heard. Slowly, almost at the pace of an ice age, her head turned behind her. Across the room, their eyes met. A smile reached both their features and their eyes widened. Flo's mouth dropped open in shock, her whole body seemingly sighing with happiness and relief. She shoved her phone into her pocket roughly. 

_"Chyler?"_

Her voice was thick in surprise. Chyler smiled as a huge grin came across her face and those _dimples_ were back. Struggling to get her hand out of her pocket, Flo was suddenly running to Chyler. Cursing under her breath, the tiny woman ran quicker than she ever had when she'd been on set. Chyler joined in. The two met in the middle, slamming into each other aggressively as they hugged. Chyler wrapped her arms around Flo tightly, and her tiny friend did the same. Flo was practically crushing Chyler's ribs in her grip as she held on tightly. The two stood there for ages, just hugging each other. It earned a few glances from passer-by's but they ignored them. 

Chyler only realised she was crying when they pulled out of the hug and Flo was wiping a tear from her cheek, her thumb grazing her eyelashes gently. "I missed you." 

Flo smiled and only then did Chyler realise how much she'd missed it. How much she'd missed of Flo. The way her nose crinkled, the way her eyes practically disappeared and how her dimples went deeper into her little round cheeks whenever she was happy. How her little vampire teeth would make an appearance when she was really happy. They appeared now. 

"I missed you too." She replied honestly, her voice cracking slightly. When Chyler noticed, Flo exhaled and pulled her in for another hug to hide her tears. "I _really_ missed you." She said with a tearful chuckle. 

Chyler laughed her own response, just happy to see her friend again. They pulled out of the hug and just beamed at each other. They were giddy. Taking in each other's changes and familiarities. Flo grinned, pointing to Chyler's head. 

"I like your hair." She complimented. 

Chyler blushed awkwardly, raising her hand and running her nails through her new undercut which she'd decided to have done on impulse the week before. "Yeah? Thanks." In all honesty, she hadn't been too sure about it, but if Floriana liked it, then she did too. "You haven't changed I see."

Floriana laughed, that sweet funny laugh that Chyler had loved hearing everyday. Flo pushed a strand of her dark hair back behind her ear. "Well, you know me. I hate change." She answered evenly. 

"I know what change you do and don't like." Chyler reminded her, elbowing her arm as they turned to walk back to Floriana's trolley. 

Chyler took control of Flo's trolley, letting her sit on the empty space in front of it. She noticed how her friend went quiet at her words, and for a moment thought she had said something she shouldn't have, until Flo replied. "You're right there, I suppose." She said thoughtfully, and Chyler could tell she had niggling in that brain of hers. Floriana always went quiet when she was thinking. 

Chyler pushed her along with ease, breezing towards the gates whilst waiting for Flo's announcement of current thoughts. It was only when they got into the taxi ten minutes later did Floriana say anything, and what she asked was something Chyler wouldn't forget. It was something she'd expect her to say just for Chyler's sake but the emotion behind her voice said otherwise. Had anyone heard what she said, the whole LGBT community might've been in uproar and Queller would've been quaking in her boots. Floriana looked at Chyler with those big dark eyes and smiled wistfully. It was touched with that sadness they had both carried on their last day together and the sadness they had carried ever since. 

"We let them down, didn't we?"

 


	9. Sanvers - Ultimates Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I just HAD to add a little extra - and pay some ode to some beautiful friends in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not long but I did get a little emotional so blame that

 Chyler grinned as she caught Flo in the corner of her eye staring at her feet proudly. Ever since she had put them on, Floriana was extremely happy to be wearing Maggie Sawyer converse. Every so often, the little brunette would turn her feet this way and that to try and spot a new piece on the intricately designed shoes, then if she did, would point it out excitedly.

Chyler had agreed to say goodbye to Flo at the airport, knowing she had to stay in England for the EOE tour, but she’d stay with Flo until she couldn’t any longer. Currently, they had just gotten into the taxi to take them back to the airport. On Flo’s lap, she was holding about four or five plastic bags that held all the gifts that Sanvers fans had given them over the weekend. Chyler had four that she had shoved into the back of the taxi but Flo was looking through them all eagerly.

She’d decided on opening all the letters on the plane, so resorted to the other gifts. She was still wearing the beige baseball caps they’d all been wearing, turning it around backwards and pulling some silly faces. Chyler rolled her eyes but joined in quietly. Flo pulled out a glittery rainbow flower crown with an eager grin.

“Oh my god, Chyler you _have_ to wear this!” She squeaked with laughter, placing it delicately on her friend’s head before she could protest.

Chyler just smiled and watched her friend quietly. Flo had come out of her shell so much over the past three days. Granted, she hadn’t partied quite as hard as Chyler had in fear of saying something she shouldn’t or embarrassing herself, but the little brunette still had become more confident than ever.

From just smiling politely and waving at fans, Flo had gone to full on fangirling at them and hugging them as tightly as her little arms would allow. Chyler thought her mouth must be hurting because she’d never seen her _not_ smiling. And as for Chyler, the two were practically inseparable.

The first night, they spent catching up. Recalling old memories, discussing their recent adventures and laughing over old jokes. The second night, they’d spent having a drink and binging on some show that neither of them knew the name of. Chyler, being just a little drunk from it, could only remember being hit in the face by a pillow. The last night, they’d both cried. Mainly because Chyler had decided to open her letters early, but also because they knew they were going to be apart again.

“You know, friends shouldn’t be without each other.” Flo had said, passing Chyler another beer.

Chyler had just shaken her head, letting Flo give her a warm hug. Letters had been scattered around them, some with shaky handwriting and others with remnants of tear drops as their writers had broken down through it. There were even a few that had been continued by a kind friend.

Now they both sat in the taxi with Chyler trying not to cry again. Instead, she just watched her favourite friend talk happily. Flo had come to realise that the Sanvers fans really did love her and appreciate her. In her head, she was already promising to come back next year. Out of her mouth, she was already forcing Chyler to do the same.

“Oh and maybe we could bring Odette this time?” She beamed excitedly, earning a bemused chuckle from Chyler.

“Yeah, maybe.” She responded, knowing Flo had missed Odette too.

Flo gasped again, shaking Chyler from her thoughts. She had delved into one of the bags and now pulled out a book. It wasn’t very big, but Chyler recognised it. It was the sketchbook that Flo had been given during the autographs. Flicking through it, it was full of beautiful sketches done by the infamous Eva. Chyler had seen the drawings on twitter frequently. Flo gawped at the sketches in awe, her fingers running over the pencil gently.

“How do you think she does them?” She whispered. “They’re so so good.”

Chyler just shrugged. “I don’t know, but she’s very talented.” She responded softly, glancing over at the drawings. Her favourite ones were the ones of Flo smiling.

Flo seemed to notice Chyler’s unusually solemn behaviour and shut the book, doing it loudly so the redhead snapped out of her thoughts. She reached over and touched Chyler’s hand.

“Are you okay?” She asked kindly.

Chyler nodded and shrugged again. “Yeah, I’m fine. You?”

Floriana chuckled, noticing how Chyler tried to bounce the subject but she wasn’t about to let it drop. She knew the redhead better than that. “Chy, tell me how it’s really going.”

Chyler exhaled deeply, hardly surprised that her friend wouldn’t let her skip away from her feelings as per usual. “I’m just going to miss you, that’s all.”

Flo squeezed Chyler’s hand again. “I think sometimes you forget the impact we had on people, Chy.”

That caught Chyler’s attention. She raised her head and frowned, the infamous crinkle that always appeared making its debut of the day. “What do you mean?”

Flo was looking out the window as she spoke. “You forget. You’re too busy missing me to be thinking of all those people we helped. I didn’t realise until this weekend but I’ve been doing it too. Forgetting. I don’t know how but I forgot how many people love Sanvers and I didn’t realise how much they helped people, how much _we_ helped people. People continue living, they come out, their lives get better, they stop drinking as much as they did, stop self-harming and believe in themselves. Sanvers was taken away and God, it could’ve crumbled down. But people are still here, and I think that’s amazing. But I have too many people missing me for you to miss me too. If you miss me, God, I don’t know how I could keep going. I feel that sadness every day, of people missing me.” She took a small sigh, looking back to Chyler with big, sad eyes. “There’s nothing I can do. They have to continue missing me, and it hurts. Please, Chyler, don’t miss me.”

When Flo looked properly at Chyler, her eyes were drenched and tears were falling down her cheeks. She’d bitten her lip to stop herself from sobbing but she was nodding in her own agreement. She reached forward and hugged Flo tightly. “We didn’t fail them, Flo. I promise.” She whispered.

Flo tightened the hug, wrapping her own arm around Chyler’s and squeezing them briefly. “I know.” She murmured as she fiddled with the ‘Sanvers Matters’ wristband around her and Chyler’s wrists. “I know.”


End file.
